Best Kept Secret
by thisdancingjuice
Summary: Ever since their first date and the tennis tournament, Chad and Sonny have been attached at the hip. Well, as attached as possible, considering they currently found themselves in an oh-so-secret relationship. -Spoilers for "Falling For The Falls" TWOSHOT
1. Best Kept Secret

_Hey guys :)_

_How's it going? Everyone had a great Valentine's Day and watched StarStruck last night? I hope so! It was awesome :) Sterling and Brandon were beyond amazing in it. _

_My anticipation for SWAC Season II is sky-rocketing, so I decided to put that excitement to good use and write another Chad/Sonny story._

_This one focuses on Chad and Sonny's secret relationship after season two's episode "Falling for The Falls", the problems that will surely arise and how our favourite frenemies deal with it all. _

_I love writing couple-y Chad/Sonny. _

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own anything. Not even the Loganberry smoothie. It's sad, I know._

_Warning:__ None, really. Except you're allergic to romance and fluff, in this case: Beware!_

_Without furder ado, I present to you: Best Kept Secret._

_

* * *

_

_Tip – Tap – Tip – Tap – Tip – Tap_

_~.~_

_.~.  
_

Being on 'So Random' was her every dream come true, it truly was.

_~.~_

_.~.  
_

_Tip – Tap – Tip – Tap – Tip – Tap_

_~.~_

_.~.  
_

She got to be on a popular TV show and make people all over the country laugh and feel good.

_~.~_

_.~.  
_

_Tip – Tap – Tip – Tap – Tip – Tap_

_~.~_

_.~.  
_

From her point of view, there was nothing else she'd rather do to earn a living.

_~.~_

_.~.  
_

_Tip – Tap – Tip – Tap – Ti-**CRASH!**_

_~.~_

_.~.  
_

"WOAH!! Watch where you're going!!"

"..."

"Hello?! The least you could do is say 'Sorry'!"

"..."

"Rude."

But there were times – rare, extremely rare times – when the bubbly brunette needed a break from all the.... _funny stuff_. Times, when Nico and Grady's eternal quest for another pair of identical popcorn twins annoyed the hell out of her. Times, when Zora's weird ways got too... weird. And times, when Sonny could not be bothered to put up with the constantly recurring, bitchy Tawni-moods.

Times like right now.

She was so annoyed that the mere thought of apologizing to the 'Teen Gladiator' she had just bumped into, didn't even enter her mind. Instead she had left him sitting on the concrete floor. Without a single glance back, the petite girl had continued her rushed steps, impatient to reach her destination.

_One hot, handsome destination._

Because those times, when nothing seemed right and everybody got on her nerves, were the times that made her all the more thankful to have her loving, albeit cocky, boyfriend.

A tiny, lovesick grin surrounded her ruby lips, when Chad entered her thoughts.

Ever since their first date and Chad's charity tennis tournament, the two of them had been a couple. And a happy one, too! Sonny never would've guessed that a relationship with _TV's Chad Dylan Cooper_ – his words, not hers – could be so... normal, functional and _good_.

Of course, the boy still had his cocky moments, since it would probably take him three years worth of rehab to get rid of an attitude _this_ bad. But compared to the time that Chad affectionately referred to as 'before Sonny' – 'b.S.' for short; CDC is all about acronyms. – her boyfriend had been the most innocent, humble and sweet angel.

Their dates were so much fun, his kisses were twice as addictive as he said they would be and their conversations finally – incredibly – consisted of more than the words 'good' and 'fine'. She loved getting to know the real him and was surprised each and every day, when she found out something new and astounding about her boyfriend of seven months, three weeks and five days. But who was counting. To make a long story short: Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe have been attached at the hip.

Well, as attached as possible, considering they currently found themselves in an_ oh-so-secret_ relationship.

While Chad thought the idea was _chadtastic_ (he lived for their secret, spontaneous, super hot make-out sessions in broom closets, deserted storage rooms, his private bathroom, ......_), _Sonny was growing more anxious and paranoid by the day. While she considered herself a rather decent actress, she knew that her lying-skills were seriously lacking.

_Beyond_ lacking, to be precise.

Nico, Grady, Zora and Tawni were getting more suspicious every time she was late for rehearsal, didn't join her cast for lunch or was busy on Friday nights. The constant prying and their suspicious looks were driving Sonny to the brink of insanity and she knew that _someday_ she would crack.

Apparently, _someday_ was today.

All it took was a typical lunch hour spent with Nico and Grady making fun of 'Chad Dylan Pooper'. She was having a rather bad day to begin with, so listening to her friends insulting her boyfriend didn't help at all. She ended up screaming at the twosome to shut up before making a run for Condor Studios' stage two.

She passed the 'Do not admit'-wall, sent a quick, friendly nod in the general direction of Reggie, the bulky security guard, and then made a beeline for Chad's dressing room. Sonny entered the room that had easily become her favourite in the entire building of Condor Studios, closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. She grabbed one of the Loganberry smoothies – it was that fortnight of the year again – and sat down on Chad's huge, cobalt blue sofa. She cuddled into the velvety cushions, took a large gulp of the creamy goodness and sighed in delight.

Her friends would be disgusted.

Ever since she had become Chad's _lady_, she found herself breaking the ancient 'So Random' code every single day. Several times over, actually: The 'Mackenzie Falls' set had become a familiar hide-out to her. Chad – of course – had a room all to himself. And while Sonny loved sharing with Tawni, there were times she envied Chad for being able to retreat and lock himself in his own little kingdom – dressing room really wasn't the right word to describe it – without any interruptions. There was no such thing as silence or solitude over at 'So Random', so whenever she craved to be let alone, she made good use of the spare key that Chad had given her a few weeks into their relationship.

Just like today.

The brunette girl set her smoothie on the table before lying down and stretching out on the couch. Sonny took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut, as she cuddled closer into the soft blue fabric that reminded her so much of her boyfriend.

"You really have a thing for those Loganberry smoothies, eh? Should I be jealous?"

_Speaking of the devil._

A small signature smirk surrounded Chad's lips, as he closed the door behind him and threw his 'Mackenzie Falls' jacket over the top of an armchair. He rolled the sleeves of his blue dress shirt up and made his way over to Sonny who had turned around upon hearing his voice. His eyes and smirk softened upon recognizing the expression of distress on her face.

"What's wrong?"

Sonny decided that she could really use a Chad-hug right now, so the girl uttered a soft sound of discomfort, sat up and motioned for Chad to take a seat beside her.

Not one to deny his lady anything, he flashed her a quick grin, sat down close to her and pulled her against his strong, lean body. Her head rested perfectly in the crook of his neck, her hands curled around his waist and searched their way under his shirt, while he closed his eyes in delight and pulled his girlfriend further into the embrace. Sonny's fingers danced across his warm skin and drew random patterns, while his hands dug into her soft, pretty hair and massaged her scalp.

Those blissful moments spent with Chad easily were the highlight of her day.

She turned her head a bit and pressed a sloppy kiss to the skin of his neck, at the same time that Chad turned to kiss her forehead. Sonny grinned against his soft skin, inhaled his delicious cologne and giggled.

"Great minds think alike, huh?"

He smiled a true – not so rare anymore – Chad smile and sighed in contentment, repeating his earlier question, "So, what's wrong? To what do I owe the honour of having you here, Sonnaaay?"

She was tempted to roll her eyes at the way he pronounced her name and start one of their usual banters, but she wasn't ready to ruin the romantic mood quite yet.

"Well, why would I need a special reason to visit my hot and positively charming boyfriend, hmm?"

She braced herself on his shoulders and winked at her blonde companion before brushing a soft butterfly kiss over his velvety lips. And another. And one more, just for good measure.

Chad wanted to get conversation out of the way first, since her kisses would make him forget all about it. Yet he took hold of her hips and pulled her onto his lap anyways, casually raising an eyebrow.

"Very convincing, Monroe. I think the entire building heard you screaming earlier and Chastity saw you stomping your way out of the cafeteria and onto our set. She said you looked 'beyond livid'. Trouble in Chuckle City?"

The brunette girl shifted a bit closer to him on his lap and played with the buttons on Chad's shirt. Truthfully, she just wanted to kiss him and enjoy the silence; Chad could make her forget her worries for a while.

"Do we need to talk about this? It's nothing big and your girlfriend would very much appreciate it, if you kissed her and put your mouth to good use for once," a cheeky grin crossed her face, as she teased him mercilessly.

Chad smirked back at his favourite girl, pecked the tip of her nose tenderly. "I'll put it to good use, once you tell me what's wrong. We _will_ discuss this, you know we will. Now, in order to get the talking over with and start the kissing, please do tell."

Sonny sighed in resignation. She loved Chad, but his stubborn ways could be a pain in the arse from time to time. Once he decided on something, he absolutely _had_ to get his way.

"This whole.... secret relationship thing isn't as easy as I thought it would be, Chad," she glanced up at him from under her lashes and rested her forehead against his, "my friends are getting more suspicious by the minute. And when they're not busy being suspicious and annoying, they insult you and go on about how much they hate you and 'The Falls'," she squeezed her eyes shut and sighed, "I feel like everything would be easier, if we just told them."

Chad frowned. Seeing Sonny like this was a rare thing and he quickly decided that he didn't like it. Sonny was supposed to be....well, sunny. It shouldn't be allowed for a bubbly, nice person like her to be sad. The blue-eyed boy was pretty sure there was a law against that somewhere.

He nuzzled her nose and pressed his lips to hers in an earnest, soothing kiss. Just lips on lips, no funny business. _He would save that for later._

Sonny relaxed into the kiss and gently returned the pressure, until Chad pulled away. Not too far, but just far enough to talk without their lips making contact.

He gazed into her chocolate eyes and spoke quietly,

"If we tell them, there'll be hell to pay."

"I know."

"They'll hate me more than ever. It'll be tough."

"Uh-huh."

"They'll be mad at you."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

He grinned at her answer and cuddled into her soft body, "Are you sure that you're ready to face your friends' wrath? You won't just leave me, when they try to blackmail you into choosing between them and me, right?"

She eyed him curiously,

"Is that insecurity I detect in your voice, oh Chad Dylan?"

"Funny, Sonny. Would you?"

"Huh?"

"Leave me, I mean. Would you leave me for them?"

"They wouldn't stoop that low and make me choose. They'll get over it eventually."

"By not answering the question, you aren't exactly helping my insecurities, Monroe."

"So you _are_ insecure!"

"_Allison Monroe!_ Just answer the damn question!"

She dissolved into giggles, but wrapped her arms around his neck and shifted closer to his chest. Her expression softened, as she noticed the nervous and scared look in Chad's eyes.

Chad Dylan Cooper wasn't as sure of himself as people thought. A façade. A mask. A wall he had built up which Sonny has broken.

The girl buried her fingers in his soft, blonde strands. Their eyes connected in a tender gaze.

"I would never leave you for my friends. They'll have to cope. This is us and I won't let anybody ruin this relationship. It means too much. **You** mean too much."

Suddenly her mouth sealed his in a passionate kiss. _She couldn't not kiss him. _Her lips moved slowly and reminded him of what she would never give up. _She couldn't not be with him._ Her tongue roamed her favourite territory and reassured him of what he needed to know. _She couldn't not love him._

Chad was the one to break the kiss and smiled at her. Relief and reassurance were written all over his face.

"Then we will tell them."

"Really?!"

"Really. I want you to be happy, Sonny. I want _us_ to be happy. They have to know eventually. So we should better get it over with now, before one of those chuckle-butts experiences a rare moment of enlightenment and figures it out on their own."

"You do realize that I'm one of those chuckle-butts, right?

"Yeah, but you're **my** chuckle-butt."

The brunette comedienne smiled bightly at him and pressed a giddy kiss to his mouth.

"Thank you, Chad."

"Naaah, you know I'm just being selfish."

"Huh?"

"Once we go public, everyone will know you're mine. That will scare off those 'Teen Gladiators' who've been ogling you. _Curse them_."

"OH! Speaking of 'Teen Gladiators', I need to apologize to one of them later."

"Why?"

"I bumped into him and accidentally shoved him to the ground on my way here."

"I'm proud of you, baby."

She rolled her eyes. Her boyfriend could be a real doofus sometimes.

Yet cuddled into his warm body, his soothing scent lulling her and knowing the truth would finally be told, she couldn't help but feel like all would be well again.

"Plus, as much as I love the secret make-out sessions, going public means I can kiss you _whenever_ and _wherever_ I want."

"That's true."

"Like in the cafeteria..."

"Yeah."

"...or the Prop House..."

"Hmm."

"...in the parking lot..."

"Uh-huh."

"....and even the hallways!"

"Awesome."

"Technically, I could even barge onto your set during a taping and plant a big, wet, passionate-"

"I dare you."

* * *

_Tadaa. That was it. Loved it? Hated it? Why? How to improve? Leave it like that? Continue? _

_Questions upon questions. If you want to answer any of them, the 'REVIEW' button is your friend ;)_

_Love, Mona_


	2. Bonus Chapter: Answering The Dare

**A/N:** I never, ever wanted to write, let alone post this. I'm a firm believer in not ruining or elongating something, when you feel like it's good the way it is.  
So, you may ask, why the heck am I posting this? Good question, loves ;D  
Lately I've been getting lots of reviews for this story, asking me to write a second chapter. And who am I to deny my readers something they wish for so adamantly? :) I love you and this is my gift to each of you for the overwhelming response you have left me for all of my stories, especially 'Best Kept Secret'.

That being said, this second installment isn't a fully fledged chapter, per se, more like a tiny bonus glimpse into a certain scene some of you wanted to see :) If you're completely repulsed by the idea of a second chapter, just ignore this and remember 'BKS' as a oneshot ;) I won't hold it against you :P

And** PLEASE** check out the AN at the end, lots of information about what's coming your way very, very sooooon :)

In any event, enjoy, loves :) And again: Thank you all for being so loyal and honest and amazing. I appreciate it so much!

* * *

_**Bonus Chapter: Answering the Dare**_

* * *

Marshall Pike was an understanding person, everybody would give him that.

Well, considering he was the director and executive producer of a hit comedy series, his humor might be lacking... kind of... **s****everely**. And sure, he wasn't the brightest bulb on the christmas tree. _And_ he was easy to persuade. It was just his luck that the kids always took advantage of that. Speaking of which, he also had no luck with women.

_See what he did there?_

... Oh well, he actually didn't do that much, he only used the word 'luck' twice... nevermind.

The point is that Marshall Pike was usually nice and open-minded for suggestions._ 'Usually'_ being the keyword.

"Listen, Chad. You cannot barge onto the set in the middle of a taping only to–," he shuffled nervously and ran a hand over his clammy forehead, "you know..."

"Kiss my girlfriend?"

Marshall squeaked uncomfortably and nodded in a hurried motion, "exactly. You cannot interrupt the show only to k-kiss Sonny. You hear me? I'm telling you. That's an...o-order. Yes, an **order**."

Chad didn't even attempt to hide his laughter, this man was funnier than he had originally given him credit for.

"Order? Oh Marshall. Funny, funny Marshall."

The blonde actor raised an eyebrow, stepped closer to the producer and smirked at him.

"I think we both know that your orders aren't _half_ as powerful around here as you'd like them to be."

Fidgeting uncomfortably under Chad's cool, collected gaze, Marshall had no idea what to respond without admitting defeat.

"However, if you were willing to cooperate, maybe I could help you change that."

"Y-You could? I-I mean, of course you could, Chad. You're Chad after all. Chad Dylan Cooper. G-Greatest actor of your gener–"

"Bah, bah, bah, Marshall. I know. We've got no time for that, sadly. "

As if on cue, an intercom requested the cast and crew of 'So Random!' to get ready for their first sketch of the night.

"Alright, listen, I'll make you a deal."

Cold sweat started to collect around his eyebrows. Making a deal with Chad – _and Marshall knew that from experience_ – was never a good idea.

"O-OK, Chad. But we'll have to make this quick. T-The taping's about to start and I–"

"Fine. You let me barge onto the set and make out with Sonny for a bit. Well... quite a bit actually, more like a huge bit. Say about five minutes. Breathing time doesn't count. Actually, make that–"

"**N-no more, please.** I think I got the point, Chad."

„A'ight."

„So."

„Soooo?"

„Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"Well, what's in it for me?"

Chad chuckled heartily and playfully smacked the producer's arm.

"Oh, you're so funny, Marshall. What's in it for you? Isn't that obvious? The hugest ratings boost since that one episode I guest starred in last season."

"O-Oh. _Oh!_You're right! Why didn't I think of that?"

Chad smirked at the man, patted his shoulder and led him to the set.

"I knew we'd come to an agreement, my friend."

"Friend? Oh, that's such a nice thing to say, Chad."

"You know me, Marshall. I'm a team player. Now if you'd excuse me, I have a lady to kiss."

„Oh right, well, come on. I might have just the perfect sketch for your little plan."

* * *

As much as Sonny loved her boyfriend's TV show, there wasn't a single sketch on 'So Random!' she enjoyed more than 'Mackenzie Stalls'.

„But Mackenzie! How much longer are we going to deny our feelings for each other?"

„Until I can be sure one of us isn't going to forget to flush the toilet, Chloe. I must not neglect my obligations, love. I need 'The Stalls'. And 'The Stalls' need me."

„Oh, Mack!"

Sonny put her hand over her heart and smiled exaggeratedly at 'Mackenzie'. In the meantime, Grady had taken a step towards her and reached for her free hand determinedly.

„You deserve someone who is willing to do anything to make you happy."

Sonny did what the script requested her to do, sighed dreamily and was about to respond, when from the corner of her eye, she caught someone stepping out of the second stall. Eyes widening in disbelief, the brunette's jaw dropped open and her shoulders slumped.

„Yup. She surely does. Which is exactly why I'm here,_ suckah_!"

**No. Freaking. Way.**

Eyebrows raised suspiciously and both hands propped on her hips, Sonny turned towards her smug boyfriend.

"Chad?"

"M'lady."

The crowd went wild, not having expected this sudden turn of events. _Oh, neither had she – _or Grady for that matter.

The latter was completely overwhelmed by the situation and kept stealing glances at Marshall, waiting for directions. This was _so_ not part of the script they had worked out three days prior to the show's taping.

"C-Chad? Sonny? Um – HUH! Would you look at that? Silly me, I left the toilet seat up! Cya later!"

The audience rumbled with laughter, as Grady escaped into the same stall Chad had just stepped out of.

"Well, well, well. Now it's just you and me, _Son-nay_."

"And an audience full of people. As well as millions of kids in front of the TV. Just in case you forgot, _Chad-day_."

"Millions of kids? HA, good one."

Sonny glared pointedly at him and crossed her arms, while Chad flushed a light shade of red and rearranged his jacket's lapels. Being nice, sweet and kind definitely took some getting used to, even for the greatest actor of his generation (_especially _for the greatest actor of his generation).

"Um, of course I meant: Millions of kids? That is the understatement of the year, Sonny. Try: Billions of kids! Bazillions! **Chadillions!**"

"Chadillions? Really, Chad? Really?"

Smiling smugly after having regained his courage, he stepped forward and pulled the girl closer to him.

"Really, Sonny. Really."

Sonny rolled her eyes, yet grinned at her boyfriend's charm and absentmindedly intertwined their hands.

"So what exactly are you doing here?"

Chad shrugged, tugged on her hand and wound his arms tightly around her waist, as she stumbled into his body.

"Just answering the dare, m'lady."

Not giving Sonny a chance to respond, he leaned down and crashed his mouth to hers. Swallowing her surprised gasp, Chad pressed small, gentle pecks to both her upper and lower lip, teasing her and willing her to relax.  
Finally her rigid body melted into his, her small hands delving into his soft, blonde hair, as she returned her boyfriend's affection enthusiastically. Tuning out the crowd's excited squeals, Chad smiled against her mouth and rubbed circles on the small of her back.

Pulling away for the fraction of an inch, he gazed at Sonny and nuzzled her nose tenderly.

"I had to do it. You dared me, remember?"

"Uh-huh. Now shut up and kiss me, will you?"

"Are you _daring_ me?"

"Will you kiss me, if I dare you?"

"Naturally."

"Then, yes, I'm daring you."

Chad smiled at his favourite girl and cupped her face tenderly, pressing his lips to hers once more.

* * *

**AN:** And there you are :) I hope you enjoyed this little bonus chapter and please leave your thoughts, as per usual :) Every single review is appreciated beyond words, they make my day!

**Also:** Please keep checking back for more stuff soon :) I'm working on a new oneshot (Channy && Taco! WOO) right now, as well as my first multi-chaptered work :) SURPRISE! It's going to be called 'Glimpses of a Good Thing' and will probably be posted either tomorrow or the day after (no promises :D you know me and my laziness.) It's not a _real_ multi-chaptered story though, since I'm awful at updating and never ever want to leave you guys hanging. It's a series of little oneshots/drabbles (or glimpses, as I love to call them, hence the title) about Sonny and Chad's relationship after 'Falling for The Falls' :) I have always wanted to do something like that and the amazingness that was FFTF I+II definitely offered me the inspiration to do so :)

I can't wait for you guys to read it :)

Love,

Mona


End file.
